


Team RWBY and their way to deal with nightmares

by KiraDillinger



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adam is mentioned, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, Nightmares, Other, Out of Character, Salem is mentioned too, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Team RWBY cuddle puddle, Volume 7 (RWBY), idk what to tag, implied bumbleby, let them rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraDillinger/pseuds/KiraDillinger
Summary: When nightmares come, you can rely only on yourself. Or... On your teammates.***Basically: each time a RWBY team member has a nightmare, the rest come to help and cuddle till morning. Fluffy fluff.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	Team RWBY and their way to deal with nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after ep 3, vol 7. The rest of volume doesn't exist. Nope. Nothing bad happened. Ironwood is good, everything is fine. *chibi Nora's voice* Everything. Is. Fine.  
> But seriouly, let them sleep. 
> 
> Note: English is not my native. Work can contain mistakes.

**_1\. Ruby_ **

_“Rise and shine, we have a new mission!”_

_Penny runs into the room without knocking, because Ruby allowed her to do so, and even earlier General Ironwood allowed that, since he personally gave them a place to stay. First of all, she decides to wake the team leader, but it turns out that she will have to wake everyone up right away. In some incomprehensible way, not very big bed fits all four of them. They peacefully sniff together in unison, except Blake. She presses her ears to her skull, dissatisfied with a loud exclamation from Penny. She frowns and opens one eye. Then the second one, and, seeing the expression of utter bewilderment on Penny's face, smiles sleepily._

_Ruby had a nightmare.”_

***

_**Salem rises above the Atlas. Around her is a blood-red sky, clouds as dark as Grimm, and below, on the ground, there’re scattered scraps of robots, equipment and people. Ruby hears screams, but doesn’t understand where they are from, not a single living soul is around her. Only an endless mountain of corpses. She runs to the call of her name, but finds only the bodies of friends, evaporating with golden sand, like Pyrrha in Beacon. Salem above them laughs louder, louder, louder...** _

“NO!”

Ruby's eyes twinkle with light for only a split second, but this is enough to illuminate the room. She sits down in bed, trembling and hugging herself, and less than in ten seconds Yang is next to her.

“What happened?!”

Ruby looks at her: Yang is disheveled, with her prosthesis removed, left under her pillow. Her eyes are glowing red, and she's ready to kick anything that frightened her sister. Ruby smiles at her, but realizes that she can no longer, as before, keep everything behind a smile. Cold tears are rolling down her cheeks, and all she can do is sob and nuzzle her sister's neck, clinging to her T-shirt. Yang hugs her with her left hand and her Semblance fades, returning the lilac color of her eyes.

“Nightmare?”

“Yeah...” Ruby sobs. “S-salem.”

Yang tries to find any words of support. What to say? That they will win? That everything will be alright? In their situation, all these words will sound meaningless. They have no plan, and frankly, everything is built on hope. But Ruby is their hope, and she is sad and broken now.

“Ruby...” Yang whispers softly, still not knowing what to say. “We…”

Help comes in time, and Yang sends a grateful look to Blake, who without a word jumps onto the bed next to them. Weiss, with Myrtenaster up, appears in front of the bed a couple of seconds later.

“What happened?!” She asks, ready to fight in her pajamas.

Yang snorts, pulling Ruby away from her to wipe her tears.

“Weiss. Put your weapon down and get in here. We have an emergency meeting of RWBY team. Our leader needs moral support.”

Ruby shakes her head, smearing the remnants of tears on her cheeks.

“Y-you have to sleep. I didn’t want to wake you, I just...”

In one jump Weiss sits near, looking into her eyes with care.

“We are a team, you dolt. We can’t leave you sobbing in the pillow. Do you need something? Cocoa, another blanket?”

Ruby smiles tiredly, and everyone’s hearts drop. They had never seen their leader like that.

“No, thanks. Just stay here for a while, okay? I... I had a nightmare that I lost you... all of you…” she sniffs again. “It's so nice to know you're still around.”

Yang pats her shoulder, and they sit in silence for a while, until Weiss makes a loud, indecently loud for a lady from high society yawn. Of course, she quickly covers her mouth with her hand, but this doesn’t save her from the malicious snicker from Blake. Weiss is ready to say something in revenge, but Ruby giggles under her breath, and Weiss enjoys this sound. If Ruby giggles, then this world still has hope, and it won’t collapse in the next hour.

“You probably still need to go to sleep... I'll be fine,” says Ruby, and everyone hears the opposite in her voice.

Yang shakes her head.

“Voting! Who votes to leave Ruby alone with nightmares and go back to sleep under their warm blanket?”

Weiss crosses her arms over her chest. Blake pretends to be busy looking at her manicure. Ruby awkwardly raises her hand, but immediately lowers it, seeing her sister's contented, victorious smile.

“Then it is decided!” says Yang, and, putting her hand on Ruby's right shoulder, pulls her down, forcing her to lie back. “Bring your pillows, ladies, we have a special mission: to keep our leader's dream nightmareless!”

Weiss and Blake shout out a synchronous "Roger!" and in a few seconds they jump down, take their pillows and return, laying them on both sides of the bed. Blake puts her pillow near the wall, and lies down, resting her forehead on Yang's back; Weiss settles on the edge, forced to make the same thing as Blake, but with Ruby.

“If you push me down, I will take back all my kind words, and won’t come to help you anymore...” she grumbles, laying her hands on Ruby’s back. A small, fragile back, how Ruby even manages to look so formidable in battle.

“Just dare, Ice Queen, and I'll kick your ass,” Yang answers sleepily, poking Weiss on the cheek and leaving a hand on her shoulder, as if making it clear that she wouldn’t let her fall.

Weiss hears Ruby quietly laughing. Having buried her nose in her sister’s neck, Ruby almost fall asleep, and Weiss thinks that even if Ruby pushes her out of bed several times, she will still climb back every time to cover her back. That is what partners for, right?

***

They wake up when Penny, still not understanding how they fit in one bed, repeats that they have important things to do and they need to get up. Blake gracefully jumps over everyone and helps Weiss come down. Apparently, Weiss forgot where she fell asleep. In an attempt to roll onto the other side of the bed, she almost falls on the floor, managing to catch Blake’s hand in time.

Ruby opens her eyes, and the first thing she sees is her sister, safe and sound, warm as a heating pad. Sister, who came to the rescue before she had time to say something.

“Thank you, sis...” Ruby says, and Yang smiles happily. She jumps back to her bed to grab the prosthesis from under the pillow and returns.

“Any time, Rubes,” Yang answers, putting her right hand back in place and ruffing Ruby's hair. “It's time to get up.”

Ruby nods. Time to be Huntresses.

**_2\. Weiss_ **

_“Good morning, team RWBY!” Penny exclaims loudly, rushing into their room unceremoniously. An unhappy “SHHH” is heard from the lower left shelf in chorus, and Penny notices that the other three beds are empty. This time she already guesses what happened._

_“Weiss froze,” Yang yawns, and doesn't even think of crawling out of bed. Blake, lying near the edge, jerks her ears and doesn’t even turn around._

_Ruby is nowhere to be seen._

***

_**The city is blazing with fire. Haven or Mistral, or maybe even Atlas, Weiss can’t understand, it is impossible to discern something behind the flames. Every few seconds glass breaks somewhere and requests for help are heard, but Weiss isn’t in a hurry to respond to them. Her father is next to her, they are standing behind the backs of the solders, who are shooting everyone who escaped, and Jacques Schnee, smiling, tells her that they are safe. That useless people and even more useless faunus got what they deserve, and he doesn’t care about the victims, while his precious family is safe. Weiss feels that he is lying, but follows him, not looking back at the fire, not looking at the bodies on the ground. Jacques Schnee tells her that she is his best child, a real daddy’s daughter, that she will become the ideal head of the company in the future, and will continue his undertakings. There is no longer a burning city around Weiss, but a laboratory with cells, with faunus inside, and there is so much hatred and pain in their eyes that Weiss instantly realizes that she doesn’t want any of this, that Jacques must be stopped, that...** _

“WEISS!” She hears somewhere nearby, very close, and around are no longer the white walls of the laboratory and the nasty cold light, but the soft darkness of the room. She is in her bed, trembling and squeezing the blanket, and there are Blake’s hands on her shoulders. Blake looks with concern in her golden eyes, and Weiss realizes that she won’t be able hide the tears. Blake sees in the dark better than any of them. “It's all right, Weiss.”

Weiss takes a deep breath and doesn’t resist when Blake gently hugs her, stroking her back. Weiss lays her head on her shoulder and tries to stop hearing her father’s voice in her head.

“Did you have a nightmare?..” Blake asks, and her voice is warm and soothing, and Weiss remembers the faunus in the cages and can’t hold back a barely audible sob. Blake hears it anyway.

“Father and some damn experiments on faunus and people...” Weiss replies hoarsely, pulling back a little to look at Blake. “How did you understand that you need to wake me up? I don’t...”

Blake smiles, moving her cat ears.

“You always sleep soundlessly. Yang can snore, Ruby sniffs, and you sleep as if you are not even breathing. I’ve heard strange sounds from your bed, and decided to check if everything was fine. I was reading and didn’t sleep, don’t worry, you didn’t wake me up.”

“Thank you... I don’t even want to imagine what else I could’ve seen if I hadn’t woken up.”

Weiss' shoulders are still trembling, and Blake notices that this isn’t only because of nightmare. Weiss is as cold as ice.

“Hey, Ice Queen,” Blake gives a slight laugh. “It seems you need a heating pad tonight.”

Weiss blinks in bewilderment.

“I beg your pardon?”

“You're cold. That’s why you have nightmares. Ironwood warned that the temperature could drop, but we didn’t adjust the heating. We didn’t think that you are so susceptible to cold...”

“We can just make it a few degrees warmer...” Weiss mutters, still not really understanding what Blake is up to.

“Yes, but it will take time. You will freeze before it gets warmer in the room. I have a better idea. Do you know how to wake up two people with one punch?”

Blake smiles slyly. Before Weiss manages to ask anything, she hits the bottom of the bed above with her heel, forcing Ruby’s mattress to bend. There is a squeak from above and a resentful, displeased “ _Weiss?!_ ”. After a couple of seconds, a sleepy and disturbed “ _Ruby?_ ” is heard.

“It's not Weiss,” Blake says quietly. “Well, Weiss, but... Ugh. Get down and grab the pillows.”

She doesn’t have to explain anything twice, they are already under Weiss’ blanket, looking at Weiss with care, and Weiss feels like a snowflake under the sun. Two suns.

“Aww...” Yang murmurs, ruffling Weiss' loose hair. Hair that no one is allowed to touch except Weiss herself and maybe Winter, but Yang forgets to ask for permission. Or, she doesn’t even think about it, and Weiss frowns, causing Yang only to smile wider. “Our princess froze?”

“I don't ... Ugh.”

There is no point in repelling, even if they don’t have such vision as Blake. Everything is too clear.

“I thought she needed a heating pad, and we have one.”

Blake looks incredibly pleased with herself, and Weiss finally gets what she means. Yang is warm not only because she is made of care and kindness, but because of her Semblance: her body temperature is slightly higher than theirs is. She's truly a great space heater, and Weiss understands how Blake knows that. She guesses, but doesn’t say anything, contented only with the looks they sent to each other the second Yang approached the bed.

Ruby nods, struggling with sleep. Today was exhausting for her, because everyone else was left to help in the city, and she and Penny and Jaune had to join the meeting with Ironwood, and nothing was as exhausting for Ruby as sitting still and listening, listening, listening.

“Weiss,” Ruby says, yawning. “We stay to sleep here.”

“We can’t let you freeze even more, or you’ll just turn from an Ice Queen into an ice,” Yang supports her, and Weiss is pressed to the bed, not even having time to squeak.

Yang is incredibly warm and comfortable. Weiss surrenders, hugging her back, burying her nose in the collar of her T-shirt. Blake lies next to her, throwing her hand through Weiss. Ruby settles down behind her sister, and Weiss feels her palm on her waist, but has nothing against it.

“Oh, dust, your feet are so cold,” Yang mutters sleepily. “You will turn us all into ice.”

“Shut up and keep warming me up...” Weiss replies in the same tone, falling asleep.

***

Waking up, she frowns, not understanding why it is so hard to breathe, and why suddenly it’s no longer so warm and comfortable. She tries to get up and sit down, but she can’t. Only after she throws the blanket away, she realizes that Ruby somehow managed to crawl over Yang and get to sleep on her stomach, hiding under the blanket. Yang lies near the wall, leaning on the mattress and smiling as if the view in front of her is nicer than the cutest cat videos she saw.

“Yang,” as menacingly as it’s possible after waking up says Weiss, pointing a finger at Ruby. “Wake her up.”

Blake, already awakened, takes the same pose as Yang, and even makes the same look. Weiss realizes that they are not going to help her.

“You have another half an hour!” Penny exclaims, closing the door behind herself.

It will be a long morning. Weiss is sure. And, in spite of everything, she doesn’t want to get out of bed at all.

_**3\. Blake** _

_“Salutations!” Penny exclaims joyfully, flying into the room, and is no longer surprised, seeing three empty beds. There is a disgruntled grunt from the lower right bed, a request for another five minutes, a long sad “ugggghhh” and, finally, not a very decent word. Lying on the very edge, Ruby giggles, poking Yang in the ribs, receiving the expected response._

_“Do it again, and I'll push you to the floor...” Yang mutters sleepily and rubs her nose against Blake's cat ear._

_“I am your only sister, you won’t dare,” Ruby once again pokes her in the ribs, not painful, but ticklish enough for Yang to jerk and kick Weiss, who had just begun to wake up._

_“Oops, I'm sorry, Ice Queen, it's all Ruby,” Yang says, barely holding back a laugh, trying to kick her sister under the blanket._

_“Oh, Weiss, you have a day off today, remember?” Penny says, checking the schedule._

_From Weiss’ side (after an ominous ten-seconds silence, of course) is heard:_

_“I remember. Get out of bed. All three of you.”_

***

_**Adam tells her that he is disappointed. That she had to stay with him, be with him, and do what he said. Adam says that she betrayed him, and Blake backs away, but behind there’s only a precipice, a waterfall, and she keeps telling herself you're dead, you're dead, you're dead. Adam takes a step forward, removes the blindfold and looks at her with a hateful look. He has weapons in his hands, but Blake’s hands are empty, Blake’s hands are in blood, and Adam’s wry smile reminds her that it is his blood, that she took his life. But Adam doesn’t want to kill her, he says that he loves her and that he will not give her to anyone, so the girl will have to die. Blake sees Yang on the ground beside him, and this image is torn from Beacon’s fall day when she suffered trying to defeat Adam. Adam takes his sword and attacks.** _

“DON’T YOU DARE!”

She opens her eyes and twitches backward, seeing a red spot in front of her eyes, but this red spot crumbles into red petals and looks with restless silver eyes.

“Blake?”

Blake exhales, blinking and rubbing her eyes. Ruby is sitting on the edge of her bed, and Blake hears Yang and Weiss tossing and turning under their blankets, as if deciding whether or not to wake up.

“Just a nightmare, Ruby,” Blake exhales, pressing her ears to her skull. “Go back to sleep.”

“Blake...” Ruby whispers in such a tone that Blake's heart drops.

 _Do not reject our help again_ , it is written in her gaze.

“You really want to do what I think about, right?” She smiles, and Ruby smiles broadly at her in return. Waking up from nightmares is terribly unpleasant, but seeing Ruby's frustrated expression on her face is even worse. Blake sighs doomedly. “Okay, go ahead.”

“Aye!”

And the red whirlwind is carried away first to the upper shelf with a loud “Yang!”, and then it appears on the lower left with a quiet “Weiss?”. Yang jumps up, holding a prosthesis in her left hand and ready to fight enemies; Weiss, slowly opening her eyes, immediately understands everything. If something would happened, Ruby would not wake her with all caution, she simply would pull her out of bed, explaining the situation on the go.

“Who has nightmares this time?” Weiss asks, yawning and putting her feet on the cold floor. Even after they raised the temperature in the room, getting out from under the blanket is as uncomfortable as possible.

“Definitely not me,” Yang says, hiding her metal hand back under the pillow. Since no one needs a punch in the face, it will not come in handy. “Blake?”

A quiet and guilty “mmm” is heard from Blake’s bed. She says that she didn’t want to wake anyone, but as soon as the others gather in her bed, she really feels better. They are here because they wanted to, because they won’t leave her alone.

“I dreamed of Adam,” she says in a whisper, feeling warm hands on her shoulders. One palm is warmer than the other: Yang, their own space heater. The second is slightly cooler, but softer and more tender: Weiss, whose hands, despite her Ice Queen nickname, still remain warm, unlike her feet. “Ugh...”

Yang's eyes instantly turn red, but she holds back her Semblance so as not to burn their cozy bedroom. Fucking Adam broke an incredible amount of lives. How many nightmares did she have because of him?

“Blake...” she says softly, laying her hand on the top of Blake's head. Cat ears are guiltyly pressed to her skull, and Yang scratches behind them with a smile, suggesting that this might help. “This bastard is dead. He will do nothing. To anybody. And if he arises from the dead, we will protect you. Okay?”

Blake... purrs. The RWBY team looks at her with undisguised surprise, but Blake really purrs, enjoying the soft scratching behind her ear.

“Okay. Thank you. I... I will protect all of you too.”

Weiss seems to melt from the look with which Yang looks at Blake. She wants to get over everyone to sleep against the wall, but a sudden pain in her ribs makes her squeak, and this sound would be funny if her team didn’t know what was the matter.

“Weiss!” Ruby says worriedly, not knowing how to help.

Weiss squeezes a smile, holding onto the bandages under her T-shirt. She really screw up on a mission today.

“Everything is good. I just need to sleep. General gave me a day off, so I'll be fine. I’ll sleep near the wall, you won’t disturb in the morning.”

Blake helps her settle down and lies down next to her, turning to Yang and happily nuzzling her nose in Yang’s shoulder. Ruby settles with her back to Yang, hanging her hand down and hoping that Blake's under-bed monsters won't eat her. Blake laughs softly, saying that Ruby can defeat all the monsters even without her scythe, and if there are difficulties, Yang will help. They will all help if necessary.

Feeling Weiss's calm breath between her shoulder blades, feeling Yang’s gentle hug, and knowing that Ruby fell asleep with a dream about fighting under-bed monsters, Blake can’t help but smile.

She touches Weiss' icy feet with her feet to warm her up, snuggles closer to Yang, because Yang needs a hug more than all of them, and wishes Ruby a good battle, which she will join if necessary.

Adam got what he deserves, Blake thinks. _To be eaten by fish at the bottom of the river_. And she, Blake, deserved a vacation at home. And the home is where all four are.

***

“Blake, I know you have nothing to do with it, but if you stay in bed, Yang will stay too, and if Yang stays, it will be impossible to get Ruby out.”

Blake laughs softly, realizing that Weiss is right. Weiss has a day off, and they all need to let her sleep. She gently pulls away from Yang, and Yang, with a sigh and an expression of endless sadness on her face, kicks Ruby out of bed, jumping after her and dragging her sister towards the bathroom. Blake gives Weiss all the blankets they had, and whispers to her that she can stay here and not crawl to her own bed.

“Just call, if you need me...” Weiss mutters, before falling asleep again.

Blake gets out of bed. New day. No past.

Everything is alright.

**_4\. Yang_ **

_Penny quietly opens the door and for the first time in many days makes no sound, squeezing into the RWBY team room. Outside the window, the dawn is shining, and because of the curtains that were not closed, the light of the sun almost touches the sleeping team. They didn’t close the curtains, they woke up early every day, what’s difference what wakes you up: the light or a joyful exclamation. Penny smiles when she sees three empty shelves, and gently pulls the curtains, putting the room into pleasant darkness, hearing from the upper right shelf nothing but quiet breathing._

_Today is their day off._

_Today they can get enough sleep._

***

**_Dreams change as if someone clicks on the rewind button. Salem destroys Remnant, leaving no one alive, and Ruby's silver eyes do not help, nothing helps, there is only darkness around. In the darkness, a scream is heard, and Yang runs in it’s direction, running out into the light. She sees a figure in a white jacket, sees Blake lying next to him with the same scar as Adam, and the figure turns into Jacques Schnee, smiling vilely in his mustache. Yang runs furiously forward, but a sword that comes out of nowhere stops her, and all she sees is a red spot, her right hand is numb, as if she had lost it again. Everything around is black again, and..._ **

“WAKE UP!”

Yang opens her red eyes and jerks into bed, clutching her right hand. There is no hand, and only after a few seconds Yang understands that it should be so, that it is normal now, that the prosthesis is under the pillow. Golden eyes look at her from the darkness with concern, and Yang slowly calms down, clutching the fingers of her left hand to the edge of Blake's T-shirt. Her eyes turn lilac after a couple of minutes, when breathing and heartbeat are back to normal.

“Just a few idiotic dreams...” she breathes, leaning back on the pillow. “Ugh...”

Blake presses her ears to her skull as if she was to blame for all these dreams, and Yang smiles faintly. Blake always does that when she doesn't know what to say. This is kind of a silly request: _“tell me how I can help,”_ but before she offers any ideas, a rustle and a quiet “ _Yang?_ ” is heard from the next bed.

“Hey, sis...” Yang answers, and in a blink of an eye, Ruby appears in her bed, leaving red petals behind her.

“Are you okay? Hi, Blake. Is everything okay?”

Serious, but sleepy Ruby looks ridiculous and very cute, and Yang ruffs her hair, getting a dissatisfied snort in response.

“You’re so noisy...” Weiss mutters from the bed below without opening her eyes, hearing three quiet laughter in response. “I suppose our beloved “heating pad” now needs a heating pad herself?..”

“That's right,” Blake answers her, and Weiss with a long “uuuughhh” throws back the blanket, still with her eyes closed (and not forgetting about the pillow), moving to the upper right shelf.

“Weiss, if you don't wan...”

Weiss opens one eye and Yang shuts herself up. That was that very expression of Weiss's face that means "shut up and do not make me say what I think about".

“Shut up,” Weiss duplicates her thoughts, falling onto a pillow near the wall and turning her back to them. “I’m a bad heating pad, but I see no reason to refuse. Just let Ruby sleep on the edge, I don’t want to wake up pressed down to the mattress again...”

Ruby makes an offended face, crossing her arms over her chest. Yang recalls that this is how she puffed her cheeks in childhood when something went wrong according to her plan, and this image makes her feel an incredible warmth inside.

“And don't make that face...” Weiss yawns, pulling the blanket to her nose. “She did it, right?”

“Yep,” Yang laughs, moving closer to Weiss and carefully laying down beside her. “Sorry, Ruby, but you sleep on the edge. An order of the Ice Queen.”

Ruby shows her tongue, but doesn’t argue. Yang's gaze is the same as usual, and Ruby knows that nightmares will no longer disturb her tonight. She moves to the edge, giving Blake the opportunity to lie down on the pillow and pull Yang into a hug. Yang was the one who each time offered her help in the fight against nightmares, and her turn came, and Ruby is immensely glad that they can share this moment all together. She lies with her back to Blake, hanging her hand down and placing her other hand under her head. She could go back and take a pillow, but when this thought comes, she is already sleeping, feeling warmth with her back.

***

No one wakes them up, and Weiss wakes up first, used to getting up early. The curtains are closed, and the clock on the wall shows eight in the morning, and after a second of panic, Weiss recalls that they were given a free day by temporarily transferring duties to the team JNR. The rest are still sleeping, pushing the blanket to their feet, but Weiss doesn’t feel the cold at all, especially when she is lying next to the mini heat generator. Weiss smiles to herself and lies back, closing her eyes and returning to sleep. Even if she has the opportunity to summon a huge ice knight, which will easily carry her to the floor without waking anyone up, why waste an effort on it?..

Yang wakes up at ten, surprised that the rest are asleep, even Weiss is sleeping, with her hands pressed to her chest, facing them. Blake is dozing on Ruby’s shoulder, and dust knows how Ruby hasn’t fallen down yet. Blake's ears quiver; maybe she dreams of a fish.

Gently removing the prosthesis from under the pillow, Yang puts her hand back in place. A bright light breaks through the curtains, there is so much work ahead, but...

Leaning back, Yang closes her eyes. Let the good dreams last a little longer. The future is unlikely to be joyful.

***

When Ruby falls down, dragging Blake with her, everyone wakes up.

It's noon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this work!  
> Please leave a comment if so >___<  
> That's really important to me.


End file.
